When He Grows Up
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: One shot for Sawada Tsunahime. Reviews are welcomed. Complete. Warning: Not beta-ed. Tsuna's POV about his tutor and Reborn's insecurities.


**When He Grows Up**

**Author's Note: This is for dear Sawada Tsunahime from the event. An R27 for you that is not M rated because I know you are under aged. Anyway I tried to make this fluffy for a tsundere like you. For dear Reborn if you are reading this please do not be angry. It's just like the way you wanted, only it is less perverted. As for anyone else reading it, enjoy the story and do drop me a review if you may be kind enough to do so :D**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

I looked at the baby hit man sleeping in his hammock. It is one of those nights again. Staring at the moon used to be something I did when sleeplessness occurred while I was still living alone with my mother. However ever since this annoying man turned baby appeared in my life, everything turned upside down including my heart. I took the opportunity to gaze unreservedly at the hit man who claimed to be my tutor. I wanted to laugh at the thought of him being a tutor. After all what kind of tutor teaches a student without taking his pay?

Being a mafia boss isn't something I would do willingly but if Reborn was by my side I think I can do it. It's probably the same as Dino when he agreed to become such an outstanding boss but somehow I knew there was a difference.

When it came to Dino it was because Reborn made him feel safe. When it came to me I would not say safe. Reborn is probably more dangerous than the enemies out there who wanted me dead. However in my case knowing that I would die any time I somehow wanted it to be Reborn to take my life instead. Yes he has messed me up this badly for me to be thinking like this on a sleepless night.

When he left I thought it was for good. He took my heart away with it. Then the devil returned and told me something about being the Neo Vongola Primo. I couldn't help but feel both relief and anger at being cheated. The heart I thought was gone for good was within grasp only this time I knew it was being held ransom. It was definitely Reborn's way of saying "Do it because I know you love me."

I sighed inaudibly. I can lie to anyone else but I know I won't be able to lie to myself. Who was I kidding? I loved this man turned baby. Even though his curse was broken it would probably take time before he can become a man and I would definitely be older than him when the time comes.

Closing my eyes, I tried to fall asleep once more. Only this time I prayed that the dreams would bring me what I desired but could not have.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

It was strange. I heard someone calling me. However I did not know who it was. The voice was foreign but somehow it felt nostalgic. I knew this person but I knew for a fact that I probably have never met this person. The owner of the deep and smooth baritone ruffled my brown gravity defying locks with strong hands.

Strong hands…

Bolting up suddenly from bed I toppled over. Being a little anemic in the morning meant I had low blood pressure. When I recovered I discovered a pair of familiar curly side burns. Where had I seen them before?

"No-good Tsuna!" the man snapped. I looked at him and turned ten shades of red in a span of three seconds. This man is way too good looking for his own good. He couldn't possibly be human. Then again he called me no-good Tsuna. Does that mean that he knew me? Better still, was I dead?

The God-like man sighed almost tragically. "No you are not dead. However you will soon be if you don't hurry. I heard that Hibari doesn't take being late very well. His tonfas have teeth all the better to bite you to death," the hot man breathed into my ear. His face was too close to mine and I knew I turned even deeper shades of red.

The mention of my Cloud Guardian's name made all the right gears kick into place while I screeched. "Hiee!"

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"na… No-good Tsuna!"

"Five more minutes…"

Before I could react to my hyper intuition's waning the ten ton Leon shifted hammer made contact with my face.

I awoke with a start, nursing my poor head. As I did so I caught a glimpse of familiar curly side burns. Something struck me. I spaced out for a while.

"You are going to be late," Reborn dead panned and I screeched. Brushing the thoughts of the dream aside I hurried down for breakfast. While munching on toast Reborn stole my scrambled eggs again. Instead of whining like the loser I usually was I just stared at Reborn. He looked unfazed as he happily munched on the stolen food.

"What is it Tsuna? Is something on my face?" he asked. I blushed lightly. Making an excuse I left in a hurry to meet Gokudera and Yamamoto for school.

"_If only he were all grown up…"_ I thought.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

After school I made my way back home. When I entered my room I was ready to bolt out again. Ialmost had a heart attack. On my bed sat the hot man in my dreams. "Chaos No-good Tsuna!" the man saluted. My face was positively glowing.

"Re-Reborn is that you?" I stuttered lamely.

Reborn looked slightly surprised. "What? Do I not look good or something?" he off handedly asked and I shook my head vigorously while rummaging through my brain for an answer.

"No… I mean yes… I mean I don't know. It's just that I wished you weren't this good looking. It's probably not good for me…"I averted my eyes at the last part.

Reborn eyed me carefully before sauntering towards me. I tried to get away but clumsiness had to kick in. I fell backwards, successfully shutting the door and Reborn the devil locked it conveniently with an all knowing smirk on his face.

The curly side burns caught my attention once more. I found it funny and started laughing.

Reborn frowned. "What's so funny no-good Tsuna?"

I opened an eye and tried to suppress another laughter that was about to break free. "I'm sorry but I found it funny that even though you grew up and changed into such a handsome man those side burns of yours never changed…"

Reborn deadpanned and then took me by the wrist heaving me up. His arm wrapped safely around my waist as he pulled me closer.

"Then can I say that the only reason why you noticed them was because you liked them?"

I swore I could have camouflaged with tomatoes. Reborn smirked and he knew. He knew from the very start I liked him. He knew from the very beginning and yet he toyed with my emotions. That made me mad somehow.

I pushed him away and frowned. "You knew…"

Reborn remained passive and waited for me to continue, daring me to.

"You knew my feelings for you… and yet you toyed with them…"

Reborn looked somewhat annoyed. "No one said anything about toying with them."

I looked him in the eye. "You never acknowledged them either! You always used it against me like becoming the Neo Vongola Primo and all… you never once considered how I felt!"

Reborn gave me a cold stare. "Tsunayoshi…"

I flinched. He took a step towards me and I took one away from him to maintain our distance.

"Don't come any closer," I warned. I knew that was futile but I still had to try it. Reborn ignored it and continued moving closer towards me. I cringed as I felt the wall against my back. I was trapped again.

"Have it ever occurred to you how it was you who was always toying with me instead?" By now Reborn and I were so close that there was hardly an inch between us.

I was confused. What did he mean? I never toyed with anyone. As if knowing my thought Reborn elaborated.

"You never once told me how you felt and you never prioritized me over your guardian and friends. You never gave me the chance to monopolize you because you were always too busy caring for others. The only way I could get your attention was as a tutor. The only time you sought me out was when mafia matters were concerned. You never told me anything and left me guessing the whole time. Does that not seem like you were toying with me?"

I was speechless. I knew Reborn was strong. He always had been and I never expected him to feel so… insecure. I didn't know anything about him in the end because I thought we knew each other so well there was not a need to communicate our feelings.

"I'm sorry Reborn… I didn't know. I never meant to…"

Reborn put a finger on my lips to shush me. Honestly I felt really bad after hearing him. However what Reborn said next warmed me up.

"I know all that. I was just being a little selfish. You are the Sky after all. The Sky cannot only belong to one man and I understand. You can't live without your friends and family. I know that much but sometimes… sometimes I wish you would reserve something only for me because only then I am able to know that I am different from the others. I became like this because of you. I was prepared to die as an arcobaleno but you insisted on me living. Because of this I tried to hold you to your promise and thought it was something special just for me. When you did not say you were going to save all the arcobalenoes I was happy even though it was selfish because I wanted to be special to you. I am a selfish person but I think I can change if it is you. I won't ever give you up. Not even to Kyoko that you like. If I could I would lock you away from the world but if I do then you would die. So the only thing I could think of was to grow up so that you will see me as a man and not a baby like I was. Verde's counter antidote does not last for a long time but I hope it will be enough for me to gain your heart within the short time intervals where I can be a man to challenge for your heart. That is all I need."

He embraced me tightly as if afraid to let me go. I understood his need and his pain because that was exactly how I felt. I loved him for who he was and I never saw him as a baby. To me Reborn was always a man. A man who I had fallen for and probably the only man I would ever fall for.

We shared a tender kiss and before time ran out Reborn whispered "Wait for me…" I smiled. "I will always wait for you Reborn…"

He turned back to his toddler self and looked slightly upset. I smiled at him and picked him up in my arms. "Don't worry. I'll always wait for you. When you grow up I will be able to face you properly as a man and not a student."

"When I grow up you had better not be no-good Tsuna anymore…" he growled. I laughed. "That goes without saying. After all only the Vongola Don has the power to have everything in the world. I won't want you going back to Dino-san even though he may be my brother. I still want you by my side so I have to become that man for you."

Reborn huffed. "Don't be too full of yourself yet no-good Tsuna. There is still training tomorrow. Make sure you don't slack!" For good measures he gave me a light kick I managed to dodge on time.

"Yes yes…" I laughed. I can wait. I can wait for him and when he grows up…

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright so I am a little rusty with writing and I'm trying a new ending… how does this feel? The new ending seemed incomplete to me but I hope it can inspire others to write fan fictions after reading this. It is an ending with open possibilities for future development. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. This is a one shot so no I will not be continuing the end of it otherwise it would be too long… Do review because I enjoy knowing how this fan fiction is being received. With that I hope you all enjoyed it :D**


End file.
